New Moves (Page 1)
These are fan-created moves that should be in pokemon. Page 2 1. Stalactite Drop Pointy rocks fall from the sky. May cause the target to flinch. PP: 15 Accuracy: 75% Type: Rock Range: Normal Power: 100 DA: No Move type: Physical 2. Ball Up (TM96) The user curls up into a ball, raising Speed and Defense by 3 levels each, but lowering Special Attack by 3. PP: 10 Accuracy: 100% Type: Dragon Range: Self Power: None DA: No Move type: Status 3. FTL Impact Always moves first. If similar moves are used, the Pokemon with the higher Speed goes first. If the move misses, the user takes damage. PP: 10 Accuracy: 90% Type: Psychic Range: Normal Power: 75 DA: Yes Move type: Special 4. Stinger Joust May poison the target. PP: 15 Accuracy: 90% Type: Bug Range: Normal Power: 60 DA: Yes Move type: Physical 5. Roundhouse This move can hit two Pokemon at the same time in a Double Battle or a Tag Battle. PP: 10 Accuracy: 90% Type: Fighting Range: Both Pokemon Power: 45 DA: Yes Move type: Physical 6. Burning Sands Burns your opponents Pokemon when they switch in. Does not affect Pokemon with the Levitate abillity, or Ground types. PP: 10 Accuracy: 100% Type: Ground Range: Normal Power: None DA: No Move type: Status 7. Bowling Strike This attack always does 55 damage, unless the user used Ball Up in the last turn. If the user did, it does 110 damage. Lowers the target's Defense by 1. PP: 15 Accuracy: 90% Type: Dragon Range: Normal Power: 55 or 110 DA: Yes Move type: Physical 8. Solar Wind Lowers the target's Accuracy by 1. May leave the target with a burn. PP: 10 Accuracy: 100% Type: Ghost Range: Normal Power: None DA: No Move type: Status 9. Toxic Sword Deals damage and has a 10% chance of poisoning the target. The attack's critical hit ratio will be raised by 1% each time the user has used Swords Dance during the battle. PP: 20 Accuracy: 90% Type: Poison Range: Normal Power: 80 DA: Yes Move type: Physical 10. Infrared Lowers the Target's evasion by 1 stage. PP: 20 Accuracy: 100% Type: Ghost Range: Normal Power: 40 DA: No Move type: Special 11. Calcify Lowers Speed and Attack by 2 levels, but raises Defense and Special Defense by 2 levels. PP: 10 Accuracy: 100% Type: Water Range: Self Power: None DA: No Move type: Status 12. Spike Darts Hits 2 - 5 times in a row. PP: 15 Accuracy: 90% Type: Grass Range: Normal Power: 18 DA: No Move type: Physical 13. Magic Acid Removes a Steel type Pokemon's immunity to Poison type attacks. Also returns the target's Defense to normal. PP: 10 Accuracy: 100% Type: Poison Range: Normal Power: None DA: No Move type: Status 14. Kendo Katana If used in succession, it's chance of failing rises. Has a high critical hit rate. PP: 20 Accuracy: Variable Type: Steel Range: Normal Power: 70 DA: Yes Move type: Physical Category:Content Category:Things that should be in the games